ANIMA SWAPPED
by Bunnie B
Summary: mereka mengatakan jika jiwa mereka berada didalam tubuh yang salah, masihkah mereka mengatakan hal tersebut jika keduanya saling suka? [CHANBAEK] [GS for uke]
1. Prolog

**ANIMA SWAPPED**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **No matter you a girl or not, love is just for me and you**_ **."**

 **.**

 **Warning[!]: GS for UKE, TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANIMA SWAPPED**

Namanya Park Chan Yeol dan Byun Baek Hyun. Usia keduanya masih muda, sama-sama 25 tahun. Keduanya juga memiliki fisik yang normal dan baik-baik saja. Hanya satu yang salah. Jiwa mereka.

Tidak, mereka tidak tertukar roh. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja prilaku mereka yang tertukar. Chanyeol, pria dengan tinggi 185 cm terobsesi menjadi seorang wanita. Pria itu sejak kecil selalu bermain bersama keempat kakaknya, itu membuat dirinya menjadi lebih gemulai menyukai hal-hal yang disukai wanita.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, wanita cantik yang dengan sengaja merubah penampilan layaknya seorang pria. Memotong rambutnya, melilitkan kain didadanya dan berpakaian sebagai pria. Baekhyun sama seperti Chanyeol, ia terobsesi menjadi seorang pria. Hanya saja dalam konteks Baekhyun, ia tidak di pengaruhi oleh kakak laki-lakinya—Daehyun—tetapi juga didikan ayahnya yang keras. Ayah Baekhyun adalah mantan anggota militer yang paling disegani di Korea Selatan.

Kedua orang ini mengatakan jika jiwa mereka terperangkap di tubuh yang salah. Tapi bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? Akankah mereka tetap mengatakan jika jiwa mereka terperangkap ditubuh yang salah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau jika kau.."**_

" _ **Tidak apa, kau boleh tertawa."**_

" _ **Sejujurnya aku sama sepertimu. Jadi bisakah kita berteman?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **No matter you girl or not, love is just for you and me."**_

" _ **Apa kau sedang melamarku?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jadi.. kau calon suami anakku?"**_

" _ **Ralat paman, calon istri."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Baiklah, mempelai pria silahkan mencium mempelai wanita."**_

" _ **DIA BILANG MEMPELAI PRIA BUKAN WANITA BODOH!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jangan menatapku seperti itu, dia bukan adikku. Aku tidak mengenalnya."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Apa kau baru saja memanggilku oppa?"**_

 **END OF PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Huee bukannya update Drabble malah update cerita baru. Maaf tapi ide lagi mentok. Hehe.**

 **Ada yang inget sama FF saya yang NORMAL? Nah ini Remake-kannya. Karena FF itu udah kehapus dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba teringat pada FF itu jadi saya memutuskan untuk me-Remakenya kembali. Kalo NORMAL versi singkatnya, kalo ini versi agak lebih panjang. Jadi entar ada beberapa adegan yang gak ada di NORMAL ada disini.^^**

 **Buat FF yang saya bilang ada adegan gigit-mengigit dan sekawan-kawannya, belum berani saya post karena yang ngerespond dikit. Itu bakalan dipost kalo banyak yang ngerespond oke. Jadi selama itu dikit yang ngerespond ya gak bakalan di post. Hehe^^**

 **Ah** _ **by the way**_ **gimana FF yang ini? Mau di lanjut atau stop sampai di Prolog?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nyonya Byun berlari mengelilingi halaman rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah dress berwarna pink yang sangat lucu. "Baekhyun ganti pakaianmu!"**_

 _ **Yang dikejar menggelengkkan kepalanya, Baekhyun bahkan menambah kecepatan larinya. "Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya, "Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian bodoh itu ibu!".**_

 _ **Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun masih terus berlari mengelilingi halaman rumah mereka, Daehyun, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat ibunya berusaha untuk memakaikan adik kesayangannya pakaian yang sesuai untuk anak perempuan.**_

 _ **Disisi lain,**_

 _ **Nyonya Park hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat putra bungsunya tengah duduk bermain bersama ketiga kakak perempuannya. Bukan bermain masak-masakan, nyonya Park tidak begitu peduli jika putra bungsunya, Chanyeol, bermain masak-masakan. Karena well, tuan Park juga sangat pintar memasak.**_

 _ **Tapi yang di permasalahkan disini adalah, Chanyeol kecil yang tengah duduk di tengah menjadi boneka percobaan ketiga kakaknya. Mereka menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pelanggan salon mereka, memakaikan Chanyeol pakaian yang cantik, wig dan make up.**_

 _ **Nyonya Park hanya bisa berharap saat Chanyeol besar nanti, ia tidak akan mengingat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANIMA SWAPPED**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

" _ **No matter you girl or not. I love you."**_

 **.**

 **Warning[!]: Typo, GS for uke.**

 **.**

 **Note: yang gak suka karakter chanyeol dijadiin kayak cewek dilarang baca. Dari pada kalian mual terus marah-marah gak jelas sama saya padahal saya sudah jelaskan secara tidak langsung di summary dan secara langsung di prolog. Lebih baik langsung close tab dan jangan mampir ke cerita ini lagi^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Like It^^**

* * *

Pagi ini langit sangat cerah, bahkan matahari tidak mau bermain dengan awan. Burung-burung juga ikut bersenda gurau, membuat tidur seseorang terusik. Ia menggeliatkan tubuh tingginya diatas kasur, melihat kiri kanan layaknya orang kebingungan.

"Ughh~" keluhnya, setelah kesadarannya penuh ia segera membawa tubuh tingginya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Pagi Chanyeol~" sapanya saat ia melihat bayangannya di cermin, "Huh, hanya perasaanku saja atau hari ini akan menjadi hari buruk untukku?" ia bergumam sambil menatap cermin dengan raut wajah murung.

"Tidak!" serunya tiba-tiba, "Chanyeol tidak boleh seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa ada pria yang tertarik padamu jika kau seperti ini! Dasar Chanyeol bodoh!" pria dengan tinggi 185 cm itu memukuli kepalanya sebanyak tiga kali.

Oh tunggu, apa aku sebelumnya mengatakan ia pria? Oke, biar ku jelaskan. Chanyeol, lebih lengkap Park Chan Yeol. Seorang pegawai café yang saat ini berusia 25 tahun 8 bulan. Sejak kecil ia selalu bermain bersama ketiga kakaknya, mulai dari _boneka-bonekaan, dandan-dananan_ , serta permainan perempuan lainnya. Hingga akhirnya semua itu berpengaruh sampai ia dewasa, ia tidak seperti pria pada umumnya yang akan memakai pakaian pria, bertingkah laku seperti pria dan memiliki hobi seperti pria.

Park Chan Yeol berbeda. Ia lebih suka bergaul dengan wanita dan akan malu-malu saat bergaul bersama pria, lebih suka memakai rok dibandingkan memakai celana, lebih suka jalan _melenggok_ dari pada mengangkang, lebih suka duduk didepan cermin dari pada bermain bola. Chanyeol bahkan memanjangkan rambutnya.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol itu _Gay_ , tetapi langsung dibantah olehnya. Ia tidak _Gay_ , Chanyeol mengaku. Ia mengatakan jika sebenarnya dirinya adalah wanita yang terperangkap di tubuh pria. Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain, jadi ia hanya meng-iyakan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Pagi Kyungsoo cantik~" sapa Chanyeol saat pintu café terbuka, Chanyeol sudah 5 tahun bekerja sebagai pegawai tetap café milik keluarga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan membuka pintu café untuk Chanyeol, tersenyum. Awalnya saat ia bertemu Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia merasa mual mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berat sengaja di lembutkan seperti wanita. Namun, lama kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan itu.

"Pagi juga Chanyeol. Woaah~kau terlihat berbeda hari ini." Chanyeol langsung bersemangat mendengarnya, "Oh ya?" ia bertanya sambil sedikit melompat bersemangat.

"Ya, apa kau mengganti warna rambutmu?"

Chanyeol membuat gesture malu-malu lengkap dengan rona di pipinya, dalam hati Kyungsoo benar-benar bersyukur ini masih pagi dan pelanggan masih sedikit.

"Kau menyadarinya." Ia _memelintir_ rambut berwarna brunet sepunggung yang diikat tinggi.

"Tentu. Nah, sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan mari kita bekerja!"

Disaat yang bersamaan,

Seorang wanita berambut pendek tengah melilit dadanya dengan kain putih panjang, setelah merasa dadanya terlihat rata ia mengaitkannya lalu segera memakai kaos berwarna hitam polos. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan." Ucapnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya, tersenyum puas saat melihat penampilannya melalui cermin. "Baekhyun kau tampan. Sangat tampan."

Kali ini Baekhyun, marganya Byun. Anak terakhir Byun Il Ho, mantan jendral paling dihormati di korea. Sejak kecil, ia dan kakak laki-lakinya Byun Dae Hyun mendapat didikan keras dari sang ayah. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun hanya tertarik bergaul dengan pria. Bahkan terkadang Daehyun bingung adiknya itu wanita atau pria.

Lama kelamaan Daehyun sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan otak adiknya. Saat Baekhyun memasuki dunia perkuliahan, Daehyun yang kebetulan bertugas menjemput adiknya itu tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik yang berpakaian feminim. Baekhyun terlihat malu, wajahnya memerah, kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua tangan mengait satu sama lain. Awalnya ia kira adiknya merasa malu berdiri disamping wanita itu, ia pikir mungkin adiknya sudah merasa iri dan ingin menjadi cantik.

Tapi saat Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan mengatakan bahwa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat berdiri disamping wanita itu, Daehyun bertaruh 500 dollar bahwa otak adiknya bergeser.

Tepat di usia 24 tahun—yaitu setahun yang lalu—Baekhyun mengatakan didepan ayah, Daehyun dan Jondae—sahabatnya—bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah pria yang terperangkap didalam tubuh wanita. Detik itu juga suasana menjadi sangat aneh, tuan Byun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas melayani tingkah gila Baekhyun, sedang Jongdae langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan Daehyun, ia pingsan.

 **###**

Baekhyun dan Jongdae saat ini dalam perjalan menuju sebuah café. Ini ide Jongdae. Pagi-pagi sekali sahabat kecilnya itu sudah datang kerumahnya, mengusik tidurnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke Kyung's Café.

"Jadi apa alasanmu mengajakku ke sana Jong _day_?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas, Baekhyun selalu merubah namanya dengan sesuka hati. Tapi saat giliran ia mengubah nama Baekhyun, wanita—maksudnya pria _jadi-jadian_ itu akan langsung mengamuk dan membanting tubuh Jongdae tanpa perasaan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, dan jangan mengacaukan barisan!" Baekhyun mendengus, ia sejujurnya iri dengan sahabatnya. Walau wajahnya mirip unta, tapi Jongdae selalu _laku_ _keras_. Banyak wanita yang tertarik dengannya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui? Kekasihmu? Atau _cuman_ teman? Jika hanya teman, bisa kau kenalkan aku padanya?"

Lagi-lagi Jongdae memutar bola matanya bosan, sadar atau tidak. Walaupun penampilan luarnya Baekhyun terlihat sebagai seorang pria-cantik. Tapi sifat wanita yang dibawanya sejak lahir tidak pernah luntur. Salah satunya cerewet.

"Pentingkah?"

"Tentu!" seru Baekhyun, matanya menatap sengit Jongdae, "Aku menemanimu, jadi aku harus tau siapa itu!"

"Dia kekasihku." Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, mulutnya ikut melebar dan jari telunjuknya menujuk wajah Jongdae, "Heol!" seru Baekhyun, "Kau tidak memberi tauku jika sudah memiliki kekasih!"

"Maaf, tapi aku lupa." Jongdae memasang raut wajah menyesal, "Sekarang bisakah kita pergi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuat rambut pendeknya bergoyang. Jika saja rambut Baekhyun panjang pasti ia akan terlihat cantik saat melakukannya. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Jongdae malas.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi _kambing congek_ Songdae, sadarlah! Jika kau ingin, carikan aku wanita lebih dulu."

Jongdae mengusap wajahnya frustasi, pria tulen itu bahkan menarik rambutnya dan berloncat-loncat kecil sangking stresnya. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. "Baekhyun dimana otakmu?!" Baekhyun menunjuk dimana letak otaknya dengan wajah polos. "Demi Tuhan! Kau ingat saat kita berumur 7 bermain bola bersama anak-anak lainnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Lalu?" tanyanya

"Kau ingat setelah bermain bola apa yang kita lakukan? Kita pipis Baek! PIPIS!"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "La… Lu?". Jongdae kembali mengusap wajahnya, "Baek, saat kita pipis kami—para pria—semua mengeluarkan titid dan kau tidak. Ingin tau satu hal? Titid hanya untuk yang tidak punya titid. Sedangkan kau tidak punya titid seharusnya mencari yang ada titid! Bukan yang tidak ada titid juga!"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "AKU SUKA WANITA!" teriaknya, "TAPI KAU WANITA!" balas Jongdae.

"Pria Congdae." Ucapan Baekhyun entah kenapa mengingatkan Jongdae pada seseorang. Pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu tersenyum miring. Ia memiliki rencana yang sangat bagus.

"Terserah Baek! Ayo kita pergi, Kyungsoo memiliki seorang teman yang mungkin bisa kau jadikan pacar."

Mata Baekhyun membulat, senyum senang muncul di bibirnya. "Sungguh? Apa dia cantik?"

Jongdae menyeringai tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun, "Sangat.. **cantik**.."

 **###**

Saat melihat ada pelanggan yang akan masuk, Chanyeol kembali pada posisinya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan senyum manis untuk pelanggannya. Namun ketika pintu café dibuka, senyum manisnya luntur berganti dengan senyum yang lebar. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, Chanyeol segera memeluk pria dihadapannya dengan erat. Membuat pria yang ada didalam pelukannya sesak nafasnya.

"Chan.. Yeol.. le..passh.."

Takut pria dihadapannya mati, ia segera melepas pelukannya. Kepalanya menunduk, "Maafkan aku.."

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum tampan, ia mengusap lengan Chanyeol lembut. Membuat pemilik tangan merona. Jujur saja dulu Chanyeol pernah menyimpan rasa pada kekasih sahabatnya ini. Tapi saat tau ia bermenjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol perlahan mundur.

"Woaah~Chanyeol cantik sekali hari ini." Pujian dari Jongdae selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol merona. "Apa sebelum-sebelumnya aku tidak cantik?" Tanya Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Hari ini lebih cantik."

Tepat saat Jongdae mengatakan hal itu, pintu café kembali terbuka. Sosok pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Jongdae masuk. Chanyeol yang melihatnya mau tak mau sedikit terpesona, tapi rasa pesona itu hilang saat mendengar perkataannya. "Jadi itu kekasihmu Jongdae?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah, "Kau benar-benar buruk dalam memilih pasangan Jongdae." Ledek Baekhyun

Baru saja Jongdae akan menjelaskan tentang kesalah pahaman Baekhyun yang sudah menganggap Chanyeol kekasihnya. Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu bersuara. "Maaf, bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tuan?"

"Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat menggelikan." Gumam Baekhyun, "Aku mengatakan, Jongdae sangat bodoh karena memilihmu sebagai kekasih. Lihat dirimu, tinggi yang tidak cocok untuk perempuan." Jongdae menahan nafasnya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Selera berpakaian yang buruk, apa-apan dengan rok itu? Oh bahkan suaramu menggelikan. Kau tak pantas bersama sahabatku." Jongdae bersumpah, Baekhyun kali ini lebih terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang cemburu saat mantan kekasihnya memiliki kekasih baru.

"Tapi Baek.." lagi-lagi ucapan Jongdae terhenti. Karena teriakan membahana dari Chanyeol.

" **YAK!** " mata seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada di café membulat, bahkan Kyungsoo yang berada di dapur segera keluar. Sementara Chanyeol, wajahnya sudah memerah dan matanya sudah berair. Ia terlampau kesal dengan pria pendek dihadapannya hingga berteriak menggunakan suara aslinya. Malu, ia segera berlari keluar dari café sambil menangis. Tidak di pedulikannya orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Jo-jongdae.." panggil Baekhyun yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Apa ia…"

Jongdae mengangguk, dan wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat. Ia merasa bersalah, dengan segera ia berlari keluar café. Mencari keberadaan wanita tinggi yang sudah ia buat menangis.

Jongdae tersenyum, akhirnya temannya itu mendapatkan seseorang yang memiliki titid walaupun dengan cara yang salah. Senyum Jongdae makin lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo, sang kekasih, yang menghampirinya.

"Sayang.. Dimana Chanyeol? Aku tadi seperti mendengar seseorang berteriak. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jongdae tetap tersenyum, ia membawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya kedalam rangkulannya. "Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan mendapatkan kekasih." Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar, wanita tulen itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Sungguh? Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sama sepertinya."

 **###**

Untung lah saat Baekhyun keluar dari café tadi sosok wanita— _jadi-jadian_ —tinggi itu belum berlari terlalu jauh, jadi ia bisa mengejarnya walau sedikit kualahan karena kakinya yang pendek. "Hey." Dihampirinya wanita tinggi yang saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku.

Chanyeol mendongak, saat matanya menangkap Baekhyun ia membuang wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, ia tau pasti wanita— _jadi-jadian_ —tinggi itu marah padanya. Hey, siapa yang tidak marah saat kau di ledek seperti itu? Bahkan Baekhyun bisa mengamuk saat Jongdae hanya mengubah namanya.

"Puas?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau puas sudah mempermalukanku di depan umum?"

Panik, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Dengan lancing, tanpa pamit, mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. "Hey.." tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Chanyeol, memaksa wanita _jadi-jadian_ itu melihat kearahnya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Aku tidak tau jika kau.."

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau merona. Tapi saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian di café tadi, ia kembali kesal pada pria pendek disampingnya.

"Tidak apa, kau boleh tertawa." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak dan tidak akan."

Kali ini tanpa paksaan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah Baekhyun, ia baru menyadari jika dilihat dari dekat pria itu cantik bahkan lebih cantik darinya. "Kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya aku sama sepertimu. Jadi bisakah kita berteman?"

"Apa?"

"Well, aku wanita dan berubah menjadi pria. Itu samakan?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya itu sama."

Baekhyun tersenyum, pipi Chanyeol kembali memanas, jantung berdentum lebih cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat wajah pria _jadi-jadian_ disampingnya.

"Mmm.. bagaimana jika kita ulang dari awal?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia mengulurkan tangan dihadapan Chanyeol, "Hay, namaku Baekhyun. Lengkapnya Byun Baek Hyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Hay, namaku Chanyeol. Park Chan Yeol."

"Kau cantik jika tersenyum Chanyeol-ah."

Malu-malu Chanyeol berkata, "Kau juga tampan jika tersenyum.. Baekhyun-ah."

Kita lihat, apakah pujian itu akan berbalik atau tidak nantinya..

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **New record! Baru kali ini ngetik FF—tidak termasuk A/N—sampai 2k! wohoo~. Semoga kalian gak muntah, bosan ataupun kebingungan dengan cerita ini^^**

 **Yang udah pernah baca NORMAL, gimana? Lebih baik yang ini atau NORMAL? Kemungkinan yang ini sama kayak NORMAL cuman dua chapter.**

 **By the way, don't forget to review^^**


	3. SALAH PAHAM

Dengan langkah malu-malu dan sambil memelintir rambut pirang nan panjangnya, Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo yang tampak menikmati kegiatannya yang sedang membersihkan meja. "Oh hai, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menyapa saat menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo," Chanyeol balas menyapa. "Umm.. Kyungsoo.."

"Ya?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa memanas mengingat apa yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahinya kebingungan. Seingatnya, jika Chanyeol bertingkah seperti ini maka ia sedang menyukai seseorang dan seingatnya juga Chanyeol akhir-akhir tidak tampak seperti menyukai seseorang.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan meja. "Ada apa? Ayo katakan padaku."

"Mm.." Tubuh wanita jadi-jadian itu bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan sesekali mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo. "Apa.. apa teman Jongdae.. akan datang lagi hari ini?"

Dahi Kyungsoo masih setia untuk berkerut, memikirkan siapa teman Jongdae yang kemarin datang ke cafenya. Lalu ketika makhluk pendek dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah cantik namun rambut pendek itu melintas di kepalanya, Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum. "Baekhyun maksudmu?" wanita itu bertanya.

Dengan malu-malu serta pipi yang merona Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Jongdae tadi mengirimiku pesan jika Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit karena cedera di kakinya saat ia sedang bermain bola."

Detik itu juga rasanya kedua kaki Chanyeol terasa lemas, ia juga merasakan jika jantungnya tidak berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Chanyeol, _are you okay?"_

"Kyung-kyungsoo, katakan padaku alamat rumah sakitnya.."

* * *

 **ANIMA SWAPPED**

 **.**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPO, GS for UKE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Dengan pakaian serba hitam Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rawat inap milik Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkan alamat di mana Baekhyun dirawat, wanita jadi-jadian itu segera pulang ke rumahnya, membuat makanan dan segera membersihkan diri. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, awalnya ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi bersamanya tetapi wanita jadi-jadian itu sudah lebih dulu pergi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan ajakannya.

"Hai Chanyeol," Jongdae menyapa saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang muncul dari balik pintu. Dahi kekasih sahabatnya itu mengernyit saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang dari atas hingga bawah berwarna hitam. Bahkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya juga ikut berwarna hitam. "Kau mau pergi melayat?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hai Jongdae, dan tidak! Aku tidak pergi melayat, aku memakai pakaian seperti ini karena turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun," Chanyeol menjawab. Membuat kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan sementara Jongdae hanya tertawa dengan wajah kesushan. "Di mana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya saat matanya tidak menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun, laki-laki jadi-jadian yang tadi sempat membuatnya mengalami _shock_.

"Baekhyun pergi kekamar mandi, kamar mandi di sini sedang bermasalah jadi ia pergi ke lantai satu," jelas jongdae dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kudengar dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun cedera pada kakinya. Ta-tapi kenapa ia pergi ke kamar mandi di lantai 1 tanpa kalian temani? Bagaimana jika ia terluka?" Chanyeol bertanya, wanita jadi-jadian itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja karena Baekhyun tidak sendirian kesana."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ia pergi kesana bersama—" belum selesai Jongdae berbicara, pintu ruang rawat inap Baekhyun terbuka dan tampaklah dua manusia. Satu di antaranya adalah manusia yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Jongdae dan Chanyeol namun satunya lagi, Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya. Itu wanita sungguhan, bukan seperti dirinya yang wanita jadi-jadian. Tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam dengan ujung yang bergelombang.

Siapa wanita itu? apa dia teman Baekhyun? Atau kakaknya kah? Kenapa ia menggandeng lengan Baekhyun seperti itu? kenapa keduanya terlihat sangat serasi? Dan kenapa pikiran Chanyeol terus mengeluarkan kata kenapa!?

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kaget saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping ranjanganya dengan pakaian serba hitam. "Kenapa tidak bilang jika ingin berkunjung?"

"A-ah i-itu, a-aku belum punya no-nomor ponselmu."

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, baru ingat jika ia dan Chanyeol belum bertukar nomor ponsel. "Ah, ya. Maafkan aku, omong-omong Chanyeol, ini Luhan temanku dan Luhan dia Chanyeol, teman baruku."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya tepat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia adalah teman Barunya. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang besar seperti sedang menghimpit dadanya, sakit sekali. Padahal mereka baru saja 3 kali bertemu, tapi rasanya tidak rela jika Baekhyun menganggapnya teman baru.

"Hai, aku Luhan," suara lembut dari wanita di hadapannya memecahkan lamunan Chanyeol. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, wanita jadi-jadian itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chan Yeol." Wanita jadi-jadian itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, ia berjalan mendekat dan memberikan kotak bekal berwarna hitam yang dibawanya pada Baekhyun. "Ini untukmu, kalau tidak enak dibuang saja. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, sampai jumpa Baek, Jongdae, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Aku pulang," tepat setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan ruang inap Baekhyun.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat keempat manusia yang ada di sana kebingungan, terlebih lagi Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang dan tiba-tiba ia pulang. Bahkan mereka belum sempat mengobrol, padahal Baekhyun ingin menanyakan kenapa Chanyeol memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Itu tadi aneh, bukankah begitu Congdae?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap kotak bekal pemberian Chanyeol untuknya.

"Aneh, padahal tadi dia lah yang paling sibuk menanyakan keberadaanmu dan setelah bertemu kenapa dia langsung pergi begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan, apa kekasihnya dan teman kekasihnya itu tidak tau jika Chanyeol cemburu? Padahal sudah jelas kelihatan jika Chanyeol cemburu. Dasar semua pria sama saja!

Tunggu!

Baekhyun kan setengah pria, setengah wanita?

"Baek, aku rasa aku juga harus pulang. Sehun sejak tadi terus menghubungiku, kami harus membeli cincin untuk pertungan kami."

"Apa? Oh ya Luhan, terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku. Aku akan menghadiri acara pertunanganmu dengan Albino itu, tenang saja."

Luhan tersenyum manis, ia mengacak surai Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Sampai ketemu lagi Jongdae-ssi, Kyungsoo-ssi. Ah ya, kalau bisa datang lah ke acara pertunanganku." Sebelum Luhan membuka pintu, ia memutar tubuhnya, kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. "Oh ya, omong-omong kau cocok dengan wanita tadi. Siapa namanya? Ah ya, Chanyeol. Ajak dia sekali ya, jangan lupa!"

Dan Baekhyun serta Jongdae dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tepat setelah Luhan pergi, Baekhyun tertatih-tatih berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, dan tentu saja dengan bantuann Jongade.

"Tunggu! Apa Luhan tidak tau jika Chanyeol itu laki-laki?"

Jongdae hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh, ia lebih memilih membuka kotak bekal pemberian Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun dari pada memikirkan apa si Luhan itu tau Chanyeol laki-laki atau tidak.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Udah berapa abad gak update cerita ini? masih ada yang nungguin juga kah atau tidak? Atau bahkan udah lupa sama cerita ini? kalo lupa baca lagi deh dari awal. Hehe. Maaf karena menterlantarkan FF ini.**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya^^**

 _ **Thanks for,**_

 _ **Randommedy, Jang Ha Na, Purplenight, baekkieaerii, zenbaek, GENDUT, Byun Jaehyunee, ChanMija, yousee, Ia, yeolloey, anunyachanyeol, parkobyunxo, nomu.**_


End file.
